Pearl Oyster
Character Personality Pearl Oyster, daughter of the Siren, is a very sweet and kind siren who can cry at a drop of a hat. She doesn't want to be defined by her mother and wants to just be a mermaid. This is why she is rebellious. School is fine with her, as long as she's with her best friend, Constant Gothel. Constant seems to be Pearl's only friend because it's difficult for a siren like herself to make friends. But as long as she has her soulmate by her side, she's the happiest siren in the world. While Pearl can be a pushover, she's a natural born leader and doesn't go down without speaking her mind. She can be easily overwhelmed when too much negativity is in one room and gets annoyed, then loses her cool. She doesn't like when things don't go her way, but she's willing to sacrifice a whole day just to hang out with you. Pearl's quietness is usually mistaken for shyness, but she's very outgoing and extroverted. She likes to be quiet most of the time because half of the time, she's singing everywhere she goes. Appearance Pearl is a rather beautiful clam. This helps her drag men into the ocean, which she despies. No matter what Pearl tries to do to make herself resistable, she ends up failing. Later, she grew to accept it. Pearl is a natural beauty and is as smooth as a pearl's surface. The rain always makes Pearl noticeable and shiny like a doll. She still loves the wonderful rain! Pearl has blonde/gray hair and snow white skin due to her spending most of her life under the sea. Talents Obviously, Pearl has a gift with singing and playing the harp. Though she actually adores playing the harp way more. Pearl loves to sing on birthdays because she's fascinated by her own birthday song she made up for Constant. She also has tried countless attempts to become a make up guru, but eyeliner is not her strong suit. Fairy Tale Main Article: Peter Pan Relationships Family Friends Romance Pearl isn't the best at romance and usually feels conflicted when the subject is brought up. Pearl is a powerful woman and a leader and she refuses to be captivated by any person's siren song. Some rumors around the school have said that she has feelings for Constant Gothel, but they both deny it and explained that they're just close friends. Pet Pearl has a more than one pet she has a couple of fishes History Pearl used to be a siren that drowned people everyday and she followed her mother's footsteps exactly. She was devoured by evil and had no shame. All she wanted to do was honor her mom and make her proud. She didn't even give a second thought on what she was doing. Although in the present, Pearl's worst fear is to become that siren again. When Pearl had met Constant Gothel, she felt like a whole different person. Constant helped become whole. It was her dream come true. Thanks to Constant, Pearl had seen the light. Constant had brought out the good in her. She was more thankful than she ever could have been. However, when soldiers attacked the sirens in order to steal their tears for healing powers, Pearl was extremely terrified. In the middle of battle, Constant took the side of sirens and led them to victory. The soldiers soon admitted defeat. Pearl was so thankful. After the war, Constant changed. She seemed lifeless and emotionless. This frightened Pearl for her attitude haunted her for it was identical to how she used to be before she met Constant. Pearl soon found a solution. She told Vonstant all about a school her mother went to: Ever After High. Together, they both joined the school. Constant went back to her normal self and they both were happy. Theme Song Song of the Sea- by Nolween Leroy Trivia * Pearl always smiles with her mouth closed because she's self-conscious of her braces. (Unless she's with Constant) * Pearl is Italian. * She can't remember her birthday. * Pearl is a Sagittarius. Gallery Sensitive Pearl.JPG|Pearl emotions Pearl Eyes.JPG|she got a haircut in her fourth year Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Mermaids Category:Peter Pan